iLose a Friend
by RayLedgend
Summary: Carly's friendship with Sam has stood the test of time, but when a bit for iCarly goes horribly wrong, it looks like their friendship is over.  Will they pull through?  WARNING: rated for language, so if you've got a problem with that, just be warned.


It all started with a crash. A stunt rehearsal for iCarly went awry, you see. Sam was supposed to keep hold of an anvil hanging by a string, but when Spencer called asking if he should pick up some fried chicken, she lost focus. She let the rope slip, and just like that, it all happened. All you could hear was a crash. The piercing sounds of heavy objects falling, and glass shattering. But worse than that was the shrieking. The two ton block had landed on Sam's leg, shattering her kneecap, and scraping skin from her leg on the way down.

"No!" Carly screamed, her head snapping in the direction of the damage. "Sam, my TV! It's fucking broke!"

"Fuck your TV!" Sam snapped, her pain sending her emotional state flying in the 'rage' direction. "Get a fucking ambulance to fix my goddamn leg!"

"Fuck my TV? That's it! You've gone too far this time, Pucket!"

"Bring it, cuntface! I'll fuck you up, biotch!"

"Like to see ya try with your leg busted up, bitchnozzle. I hope for my sake you shat today, 'cause my foot's goin' right up your fuckin ass!"

"Big talk comin' from a weakshit like you! I'll rip your dark hair from your fuckin head and strangle you with it damn bitch ass cunt woman!"

"HYAA!" With a battlecry, Carly jumped to the air 7 feet from the ground and kicked off the wall sending herself careening at Sam, fist outstretched like some kind of Dragon Ball Z shit.

Carly came in close, but Sam knew how to block a punch. She threw her arm out forward and seized Carly's wrist stopping the attack in its tracks. Sam wasn't done yet, though. Before Carly could fall to the ground, Sam swung her around and tossed her fiercely at the wall.

Carly knew what was coming, but she didn't have the time to prepare; she was flying way to fast. It was only a mere split second later when she slammed into the wall. The force of impact broke some bones and left a crater on the wall, and Carly lost the will to fight.

The same could not be said for Sam, however. With her leg still dripping blood, she started to hover in the air on her own energy. She screamed with rage at the top of her lungs, and the aura started to shake the building. Every second she just got angrier and angrier, and as she got more and more enraged, the building started to crumble around them. Carly wanted to move, but was in too much pain to try and get away; she could only tremble and wait for Sam's next attack.

"What's wrong, bitchly? Was that too much for your bitch ass? I thought you were gonna kick my ass, cuntrika!" Sam let herself descend to the ground, and the building stopped shaking, but it was like the calm before the storm. She walked forcefully to Carly who was still balled up and trembling. Their friendship wasn't gonna save her now. Whenever Sam got this way, someone died. Have you wondered why Freddie isn't in this story?

"Well, come on 'Carls.' Get up!" Sam grabbed her by the chin, and lifted her up. Carly dangled like a puppet. She didn't even bother defending herself. Maybe she should have, though, because Sam didn't take long to roll her free hand into a fist. "Eat this, bitchcake!" An uppercut, and a damn strong one. Sam sent her fist into Carly's jaw with titanic force, shattering it in an instant, but that wasn't the worst of it. The attack was so powerful that it shot Carly up in the air to the ceiling. She hit the roof in less than a second, and with enough force to break her skull. It was all over for Carly now. She dropped to the ground, and landed with her full weight on her already broken arm.

"It looks like this is it." Carly thought. Sam was lifting her leg for a final stomp, and Carly knew she didn't have the strength to resist another blow. This would be the one to end her. "Spencer . . . Gibby . . . even you Sam. I'm gonna miss—"

**The End**

**Didn't like this one? Well, that makes two of us. I kinda wrote this on a whim, and I didn't even spend an hour on it. But I did get it finished, so I figured I might as well upload. But, whether you enjoyed or not, please remember to review. Without your reviews I don't even know what I'm writing for =P Alright, whatever. Have a good one, and I'll see you next fanfiction!**


End file.
